blinkybillfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Blinky Bill characters
List of Characters In Blinky Bill. Onginal Characters *'Blinky Bill': The lead character, a young koala. He wears red knickerbocker dungarees with a yellow button. His voice actor Robyn Moore based his voice on a naughty little boy in her classroom when she used to be a primary school teacher. *'Nutsy': Blinky's stepsister, another young koala, she become Blinky's sister at the end of Series 1. She wears a purple dress and a pink scarf. *'Flap': A platypus, who is one of Blinky's friends. He hates being called Duck. He wears yellow trousers. He has a speech impedement like the Looney Tunes character, Daffy Duck. *'Splodge': A kangaroo who is one of Blinky's friends. He wears a green cap and green overalls with yellow suspenders. *'Marcia Marsupial Mouse': A tough tomboy mouse, another of Blinky's friends. She wears pink overalls and a pink bow. *'Mr. Walter Wombat' (nicknamed "Wombo" by Blinky and his friends): Blinky's mentor who gives him assistance when needed. He wears a dark green robe, old gloves, shoes, and green trousers with suspenders. *'Miss Magpie': The town's school teacher. She only wears a black mortarboard hat. *'Mrs. Koala': Blinky's mother. She marries Nutsy's father and becomes Nutsy's mother. She wears a pink dress. *'Mr. Koala': Nutsy's long lost father. He marries Blinky's mother and becomes Blinky's father. He wears shorts and a blue shirt. *'Mr. Platypus': Flap's father. He wears glasses, a brown shirt and brown trousers. *'Mrs. Platypus': Flap's mother. She wears a pink dress and a white bonnet. *'Mayor Pelican': The town's pompous, unhelpful mayor. He wears nothing but a pink top hat and mayoral sash. *'Mrs. Rabbit': A Greenpatch resident and mother of many children. She wears a lilac dress and an apron. *'Mr. Rabbit': Mrs. Rabbit's husband and father of many children. He wears a hat and speaks with a Yorkshire accent. *'Granny Grunty Koala': An elderly koala who is hard of hearing. She wears glasses and wears old clothes like Wombat. *'Danny Dingo': Blinky's main antagonist. Often wears dark glasses. *'Meatball Dingo': Danny's younger, fatter brother, also a bully but not very bright. He wears just boots and a bucket hat. *'Daisy Dingo': Danny's sister. More concerned with her looks than anything. She wears a halter top, blue jeans and light-blue shoes. Her bathing suit is a green bikini. *'Shifty Dingo': Danny's youngest brother, who tries to fit in with Blinky and his friends and is eventually accepted. He joined Blinky's gang in Series 2. *'Ma Dingo': The bad-tempered mother of Danny, Meatball, Daisy and Shifty. She wears a yellow dress and a green head scarf. *'Mr. Emu': Mayor Pelican's helper. he wears an orange shirt. *'Ms. Echidna': An echidna who is not fond of Blinky's mischievous behaviour. She wears a blue head scarf and a pink dress. *'Jacko': a kookaburra who often laughs. He wears an aqua shirt and matching hat. *'Nurse Angelina': A wallaby nurse at Greenpatch Hospital. She always seen in a nurse's uniform. *'Mr. Kangaroo': Splodge's father. He wears a red hat, light blue shirt and dark blue pants *'Mrs. Kangaroo': Splodge's mother, She wears a light pink dress with a flower on her hat. *'Mr. Marsupial Mouse': Marcia's father. He wears a black shirt and pants. *'Mrs. Marsupial Mouse': Marcia's mother. She wears a pink dress. *'Mrs. Spotty': A Greenpatch resident and mother of 6 children, who is a frog. She wears a pink dress. *'Ruff': A green frill-necked lizard who often wears a yellow shirt. *'Mr Gloop': A bush turkey who runs the local cafe. He wears nothing but a blue hat, a bow tie and an apron occasionally. *'Dr. Spoonbill': A yellow-billed spoonbill with a German accent and the town doctor. *'Ms. Glennys Pym': A human lady who runs a shop in the bush and is not particularly fond of koalas. She has a pet Budgie named Cedric. *'Cedric': Ms. Pym's snooty budgie, who refers to her as "Big Nose". New characters in Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Excursion *'Goanna': The crook at the beginning of the quest when Blinky and his friends sneaked into the cavern. He tried to stop them from escaping by doing spooky things but they escaped by mine cart. *'Slick': A ring tailed possum who Blinky and his friends met when they were taken to the city. They later met him at a town with no humans. He wears a yellow shirt and talks like Eddie Murphy. *'Boris': A polar bear who came from Siberia and lives at a circus. *'The Sea Bird': Blinky met him in a Lighthouse. *'The Plovers': Birds who had their nest stolen. *'Henk': A lizard whose parents who taken by smugglers. *'Sirol': A freshwater crocodile who was not like other crocodiles. *'Other crocodiles': Freshwater crocodiles (three of which include Sirol's older brothers) who are trained for the Iron Croc Contest. *'Wallace and George': Two feral pigs who fooled Blinky by being a monster. *'The Numbat Family': Two numbats who invited Blinky to stay with them for the night. *'The Cockatoo': A grumpy sulphur-crested cockatoo who is not fond of Blinky after he ruined his tail and followed him around back to Greenpatch. New characters in Blinky Bill’s Extraordinary Balloon Adventure Main Movie characters Blinky Bill The Mischievous Koala *'Harry' - a fat woodcutter, Joe's boss, Joan's husband and Clara's father. *'Joe' - Harry's assistant. *'Joan' - Harry's wife and Clara's mother. *'Clara' - Harry and Joan's six-year-old blonde daughter, who loves animals unlike her parents. Blinky Bill the Movie * Jacko is a Frill-necked lizard to helped Blinky and Nutsy find his dad and to the zoo. * William Bill is * Betty Bill is * Sir Claude is a villainess feral cat to kill Blinky Bill on the trail with his friends Nutsy and Jacko to find his father. * Wilberforce Cranklepot is a Goanna he is the mayor of Greenpatch to the king of Goannasburg. * Beryl and Cheryl is a two emu sisters and Wombo brought Blinky Nutsy and Jacko here to find his dad. * Jorge TBA * Robert is a lyrebird he the one of Blinky's friends Category:Article stubs